Men In Love
by Lavi-Blue-Zorro
Summary: Zorro s'appercoit que Sanji ne va pas bien en le retrouvant plusieurs fois saoule dans sa cuisine. Mais lorsqu'une dispute différente des autres éclate entre les deux nakamas, Luffy & les autres vont tout faire pour les réconcilier. Men In Love - Zo/San
1. Chapter 1

_Hey !_

_Voici un début de nouvelle fic, assez long pour un début mais je voulais en arriver à ce point ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira ! En tout cas, je pense que ça va etre une assez longue Fanfic. Enfin bref, je verrais bien si elle vous plait :D_

_Les personnages appartiennent bien sur à Mister Oda._

_Bonne lecture !_

_oOo_

« UNE ILE ! NAMI, UNE ILE EN VUE ! » hurla le capitaine à sa navigatrice.

Tout l'équipage accouru au devant du bateau pour observer si Luffy avait vraiment aperçu une île ou alors un énorme monstre marin qui aurait pu être confondu avec la terre ferme aux yeux de l'homme élastique.

« Oui, c'est bien notre nouvelle destination ! » Confirma la rousse.

« Apparemment elle regorge de pirates de renommés, il faudra donc faire attention. » Ajouta Robin.

« Donc quelqu'un reste toujours avec Luffy, compris ? Compléta immédiatement Nami.

« Maiiiis Namii ? Pouurquoiii ? »

Question stupide, le capitaine pouvait s'attirer un nombre d'ennui incalculable sur une seule petite île comme celle-ci, et se mettre tous les ennemis les plus coriaces à dos. L'équipage n'avait pas vraiment envie de subir ça encore une fois, donc valait mieux garder un œil sur le brun.

Chopper et Ussop voulaient rester sur le bateau pour le surveiller, une île infestée de pirates ne les encourageaient guère à aller s'y promener…

Sanji devait aller réapprovisionner le bateau de tous les bons produits qu'il pourrait dénicher, Robin et Nami allait faire une petite promenade pour se dégourdir les jambes et si l'occasion se présentait, faire un peu de Shopping, et Luffy serait accompagné de Zorro.

Tout le monde partit pour son petit tour en ville.

oOo

« Zorro Zorro, regarde ça !

- « …

- « WAAAA ZORRO, SUGOI !

- « Luffy, on est pas là pour admirer les restaurants ! grogna Zorro.

- « Aller vient, on va y faire un tour !

- « NON !

Le capitaine prit son petit air de calimero, celui auquel personne ne pouvait y résister, enfin presque, parce que Zorro lui y arrivait.

« Bon, je te laisse une demi-heure pour aller t'empiffrer, mais je te préviens que dans une demi heure je reviens et on se casse ! »

Ah non en fait personne ne pouvait y resister…

Bon, ce n'était pas tout, mais il avait une demi-heure devant lui avant de retrouver son capitaine dont le ventre aurait grossi d'au moins trois fois plus que d'habitude. Et s'il ne revenait pas le surveiller, Nami augmenterai la dette qu'il lui devait… Et ça, hors de question de laisser cette garce profiter de lui !

Il décida de chercher une armurerie, ou une petite taverne, où il pourrait boire quelques choppes de bières pour passer le temps.

_Bingo !_ Une taverne pleine d'agitation se présentait dans cette rue même. Au moins, il ne se perdra pas pour retrouver Luffy !

Il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce, bourrée de monde. Des regards pas vraiment accueillants le défigurèrent. Surement des pirates qui essayait de l'impressionner, mais avec le bretteur, l'intimidation, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'effet. Il partit s'installer sur un petit fauteuil rouge, seul. Le serveur vint quelques minutes après son arrivée lui demander s'il désirait quelque chose à boire, puis Zorro commanda une bière, comme à son habitude. Il cherchait du regard si des pirates assez connus étaient installés ici, et aperçu une tête blonde de dos tout au fond de la pièce, avec quatre autres hommes à ses côtés.

Zorro sourit, cette tête lui rappelait quelqu'un. Quand sa choppe de boisson lui fut servit, après quelques gorgées, toujours fixant cet homme blond, lorsque celui-ci se retourna pour commander visiblement à boire.

Le bretteur faillit s'étrangler, recrachant sa bière. Qu'est ce que le cuistot fichait ici ? Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien lui au fond de la pièce, avec ces hommes. D'un geste il appela le serveur.

« C'est qui ces gars là-bas, au fond ? lui demanda-t'il.

« Je ne sais pas trop, des pirates surement, mais on dirait qu'ils essayent de souler le petit blond. Vous savez, j'en vois tous les jours des gens profiteurs des mecs qui ne tiennent pas l'alcool comme ça ! En plus, ils ont réservé une chambre pour tout à l'heure et— »

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que l'escrimeur s'était levé, se dirigeant vers le blondinet. Il avait vraiment un grain celui là ! Il se soulait sans arrêt, Zorro en avait eu la preuve l'autre nuit, où il était complètement bourré, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il se faisait avoir si facilement par quatre misérables pirates qui allaient finir leur journée avec le cuistot dans leur lit ! Non mais franchement, comment il pouvait être aussi con Ero-Cook ?

Sanji riait dans tous les sens, avec ces quatre hommes à sa table, qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Il n'était pas complètement saoul, mais ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment il était arrivé ici, pourquoi, et avec qui. Pour le moment, ces hommes lui payait tout ce qu'il voulait, il ne voyait pas le problème, puis franchement l'alcool lui faisait du bien, même s'il avait du mal à savoir pourquoi.

Zorro se dirigeait vers la table qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de fixer depuis son entrée, en se faufilant à travers les fauteuils et serveurs. Puis ralentit son pas, se demandant comment il allait s'y prendre : s'y prendre à convaincre un Sanji torché de sortir de cette taverne avec lui. Hum… pas vraiment simple pour le bretteur, il fallait se l'avouer.

« Hey Sourcil en Vrille ! »

Accueil plutôt sympa.

« Zo-Zorro ? »

- « Aller vient, on s'en va !

- « N-non. _*hic*_

- « …

- « Hé pas si vite ! On en a pas finit avec lui nous ! ajouta un des pirates.

- « Sanji, Luffy va nous attendre ! reprit Zorro en ignorant l'autre.

- « Il a dit… qu'on resterai.. une _*hic*_ semaine sur l'île, … je vois pas pourquoi, il m'attendrait…*_hic*_

- « Hé laisse le nous encore un peu on s'amuse bien ! répliqua le second pirate. »

Alors là, la main de Zorro se serait complètement écrasée dans sa sale gueule, mais il ne pouvait pas (« Vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire de conneries » - Nami ). D'habitude, Zorro aurait laissé le blond se démerder tout seul comme il savait bien le faire, mais les images de la nuit où il pleurait seul en faisant la vaisselle lui revenaient toujours en mémoire. Il en était certain, Sanji n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Il pouvait donc au moins l'empêcher de se faire violer. Oui, violer par cette bande pourrie de pirates en manque.

« Aller, Sanji, s'il te plait… »

Pour une fois qu'il utilisait une formule de politesse avec le blond, et qu'il l'appelait par son prénom ! Il s'assit à côté de lui, dévisagé par les autres gêneurs.

« Laisse le, toi, il est ici de sa propre volonté.

- Pourquoi j'écouterai des pirates qui comptent le ramener dans leur lit après l'avoir bourré ? dit Zorro de son ton provocateur, qu'il utilisait d'ailleurs d'habitude qu'avec le Love Cook.

- « Zo-zorro ? essaya timidement Sanji, qui semblait avoir reçu un parpaing sur le crâne en entendant la vérité sortir de la bouche du vert.

-« Hahahahaha ! Tu te fous de moi toi ! Haha, comment je pourrais coucher avec un homme ! Mentis le chef de ce petit groupe de pirates.

- « Même s'il a un beau cul ! ajouta un des leurs.

-« Et qu'il est facile à berner ! Hahaha !

- « En plus, belle petite tronche ! riait un autre, regardant Sanji, comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir sur lui.

-« VOS GUEULES ! hurla Zorro, au bord de la crise de nerf, une veine palpitant sur son front. Personne ne pouvait dire ça de l'un de ces nakamas, absolument personne.

Gros silence dans tout le bar. Il avait surement du crier un peu trop fort. Mais qu'importe, il s'en foutait royalement.

« Vous m'avez…*hic* j'ai faillit… –

- Tu as faillit me tromper ! enchaina Zorro, essayant un moyen de se sortir de là sans le moindre mort, et surtout, de faire comprendre au pirates que Sanji était déjà prit.

- « Mais…Zo-

- « Parce que oui on est ensemble !

- « Zorro ! _*hic*_

- « Aller, vient chéri, on s'en va !

_Mon dieu._

…

_Mon dieu…Il me le paiera ce putain de cuistot._

Sanji rougit fortement, surement sous l'effet de l'alcool, parce que sinon il lui aurait déjà envoyé son pied dans la figure. Et Zorro eu aussi une petite pointe de rouge sur les joues. Parfois il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait les idées aussi tordus que son capitaine.

Les pirates, eux, avaient l'air septique. Un coup il l'appelait par son prénom et l'autre coup par « chéri »…

« Te fous pas de notre gueule, il ne peut pas être avec un ho-

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Zorro effleura les lèvres de Sanji dans un semblant de smack. Sanji était prêt à lui mettre une grosse claque, mais Zorro lui mit une main par derrière, sur son « joli petit cul » comme disait les autres enfoirés.

« Tu vas.. _*hic*_ mourir tête d'algue ! chuchota méchamment le blond à l'oreille de son nakama.

« Tais-toi, c'est le seul moyen de se sortir de là, sans tuer personne.

« Tu vas… me… le payer !

« Bah ça va t'as repris tes esprits !

« Espèce de…

« Aller, on se casse ! »

Sans un mot de plus, Zorro se retourna pour faire un joli sourire aux pirates assis derrière lui, victorieux. Sanji, lui, était accoudé sur l'épaule de l'escrimeur, il n'avait pas vraiment l'équilibre, ni l'envie de tomber devant tout ce monde, alors pour une fois que le Second pouvait lui servir à quelque chose…

Une fois sortit du bar, les deux ne dirent plus rien, jusqu'à leur retour sur le bateau.

« Chopper ! Ussop ! »

Zorro déposa doucement par terre le cuisinier qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Après avoir questionné le vert d'un air paniqué sur le comment du pourquoi Sanji se retrouvait dans un état d'ébriété pareil, Chopper partit l'installer dans le lit de sa petite infirmerie, à l'aide des muscles de Zorro.

« Je vais rester avec lui jusqu'à temps qu'il se réveille, merci de m'avoir aidé à le porter. » dit le petit renne.

« - De rien. » fit simplement Zorro en quittant la pièce.

oOo

Luffy mangeait, mangeait, mangeait. C'était cool, Zorro lui avait finalement accordé plus de temps, comme quoi il pouvait être sympa quand il voulait ! Tout le restaurant était choqué par ce client à la chemise rouge et au chapeau de paille, qui s'empiffrait sans s'arrêter, son ventre étant tout gonflé. Les cuisiniers commençaient d'ailleurs à saturer.

« Monsieur, je suis désolé mais nous n'avons plus rien à vous servir…

« Je veux de la viande !

« Mais nous n'en avons plus une miette !

Luffy prit un air boudeur.

Je vais vérifier ça en cuisine, j'arrive de suite monsieur.

Puis en essayant de se lever de sa chaise, Luffy partit tranquillement du restaurant en ayant laissé les quelques Berry qu'il avait en poche sur sa table, s'il restait plus dans ce restaurant, il devrait payer une somme plutôt exorbitante pour tout ce qu'il avait mangé, autant éviter ça…

Si Zorro n'était pas là, c'est qu'il s'était surement perdu. Donc… donc… il fallait qu'il aille sur le bateau, ou alors, attendre Zorro ? Ahh… trop de réflexion pour notre capitaine préféré, il décida donc de prendre la première option. C'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui, retourner au bateau.

oOo

Tout le monde était déjà de retour sur le bateau quelques heures après, sauf Luffy, qui n'était pas encore arrivé.

« Zorro ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas le quitter des yeux ! cria Nami.

« J'ai pas pu faire autrement ! marmona-t-il, sourcils froncés.

«« J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour ça, sinon –

« Je l'ai ta bonne excuse pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça ! la coupa-t-il.

« Ah bon ? Laquelle ? ET JE NE M'EXCITE PAS D'ABORD !

« ALORS POURQUOI TU TE METS A CRIER COMME UNE SORCIERE HEIN ?

« Alors vas-y ! J'attends ton excuse ! dit la rousse nerveusement.

« C'est à cause de Sanji. Répondit le vert, calmement.

« Sanji ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore foutu le bordel à cause de vos disputes dans la vil-

« Ce n'est pas ça, et de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas de ce qu'il a pu lui arriver !

« Si ça m'intéresse, c'est mon nakama autant que toi je te signale !

Le médecin de bord arriva quelque peu paniqué, en voyant tous ces amis rassemblés dans la cuisine, avec Zorro et Nami en colère.

« Sanji n'a pas l'air bien du tout, il a un taux d'alcool dans son sang beaucoup trop élevé. Dit timidement le renne au nez bleu.

« Mais vous allez finir par me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Enchaina Nami, d'un air qui devenait de plus en plus inquiet.

« Zorro, tu as tout vu n'est-ce pas ? Continua Robin, calmement.

« Oui.

« Et que c'est il passé ?

« Je ne sais pas s'il serait d'accord pour que je vous dise tout ça… grogna t-il. Il savait très bien que le cuistot avait sa fierté, surtout auprès des filles.

« Hé bien alors nous attendrons qu'il nous en parle de lui-même. Conclut l'archéologue.

_Ah, enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent sur ce foutu rafiot. _Pensa Zorro.

Luffy était rentré peu de temps après la dispute entre le vert et la rousse. Le Soleil était en train de se coucher ce qui donnait au ciel une jolie couleur rose. Le capitaine pêchait désormais avec Chopper et Ussopp, tout en chantant un air marin connu. Sanji dormais toujours dans le lit d'infirmerie, Robin s'occupait de ses plantes à l'aide de Franky qui lui amenait des arrosoirs remplis d'eau. Zorro s'entrainait dans la vigie, en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, passablement énervé.

Quant à Nami, la jeune femme était assise dans sa chambre devant son bureau, repensant elle aussi à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis plusieurs jours. Sanji ne devait pas aller bien… Enfin, elle n'en savait rien ! Elle se souvenait juste de quelques moments où le jeune homme ne l'avait pas appelé Nami-chérie ou lorsqu'il n'avait pas proposé de lui masser le dos lorsqu'elle bronzait avec Robin… Bingo, Robin ! Elle, elle saurait surement quelque chose à propos du blond.

oOo

« Ah, te voilà Robin !

« Qu'y a t'il naviguatrice-san ? dit la jeune brune en relevant la tête de ses jolies fleurs.

« Je voulais savoir si tu étais dispo pour qu'on parle un peu, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, répondit-elle.

« J'arrive tout de suite Nami. Franky, je reviens plus tard, tu peux laisser les arrosoirs ici je m'en occuperais après.

« No problemo ! Répondit le cyborg.

Une fois à l'écart du reste de l'équipage, Nami fit part à la jeune femme de ses inquiétudes à propos du cuisinier.

« - Tu penses comme moi ? Ou je suis complètement à côté de la plaque ? finit-elle après son long monologue.

« Je pense exactement pareil depuis plusieurs jours, répondit la brune un sourire aux lèvres.

« Aah ! Au moins je ne suis pas seule !... Mais, pourquoi tu te marres Robin ?

« Tu comprendras bien vite, Nami. Se contenta de dire la concernée.

La rousse fit une petite mine boudeuse puis remercia Robin avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour se remettre à faire la carte de l'île. Malheureusement, les gémissements d'un capitaine affamé lui rappelèrent que le dîné n'était pas préparé étant donné que Sanji n'était pas en état de le faire. Une veine apparu sur son front, et le capitane se retrouva assommé avant de pouvoir gémir de faim une nouvelle fois.

Evidement, personne n'avait pensé fait à manger…

« ZORRROOOOO, VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla la rousse pour que le bretteur l'entende du haut de sa vigie.

_396 … Malheur…397…Qu'est ce que …398…j'ai encore fait …399… ? _Pensa-t-il tout en continuant ses pompes. Arrivé à 400 pompes sur un doigt ( ce qui n'était pas du tout satisfaisant pour lui, surtout de s'être fait interrompre de la sorte ), il s'essuya avec une serviette puis se revêtit d'un t-shirt et descendis de la vigie pour aller retrouver Nami.

« Elle est dans la cuisine », lui dit Ussop, d'un air franchement compatissant.

Il ouvra la porte de celle-ci, et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit que la rousse lui tendit un tablier. Enfin, le tablier rose du cuisinier en chef.

« Enfile ça et prépare nous à manger pour ce soir ! Lui ordonna t'elle, essayant de cacher son amusement de voir le vert avec un tablier rose dans les mains.

« Mais t'es pas bien ma pauvre ! protesta le jeune homme.

« Tais-toi, tu n'as pas voulu dire ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sanji alors tu vas au moins faire à manger pour nous tous ce soir !

« Hors de quest-

« Pas d'objection sinon j'augmente la dette que tu me dois. »

L'escrimeur fut parcouru d'un petit frisson rien qu'à cette idée. Il regarda lentement le tablier du Love-Cook qu'il avait dans les mains, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Par contre le tablier c'est même pas la peine, je suis pas une nana moi.

« Tant que tu prépares à manger ça me va. Bon courage Zorro… », répondit la rousse en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte de la cuisine puis de retourner faire sa carte enfin en paix.

Zorro pu admirer pendant plusieurs instants tous les ustensiles de cuisine que Sanji rangeait dans divers placards et toute la nourriture débordante des frigidaires, ne sachant pas du tout comment s'y prendre… Ca allait être looong…

oOo

Luffy se réveilla, une odeur assez bizarre dans les narines. Il accourut de suite à la cuisine, et vit Zorro en train de sortir quelque chose du four.

« Zo…Zorro ? dit le brun d'un air très choqué.

« Sans blague…

« Et les gars ! Zorro à fait la cuisine, super, tous à table ! » continua le capitaine élastique, euphorique.

L'équipage arriva progressivement dans la salle à manger, sauf Chopper et Sanji qui étaient dans l'infirmerie.

Nami ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant le t-shirt de Zorro taché de partout. Ussop essaya tant bien que mal de s'en empêcher aussi… Tout le monde s'assis et Zorro amena le plat sur la table.

Instant de grande solitude.

Ses amis regardait le plat avec un certain dégout.

« Ben quoi, ça vous plait pas ?

« Merci Zorro, c'est trop bon ! Mais pas autant que Sanji ! dit Luffy en mangeant déjà une cuisse de poulet.

« Hum….. »

_Pourquoi Sanji n'est pas là…_Pensèrent en cœur tous les autres, une larme à l'œil.

Le petit renne au nez bleu vint interrompre le petit froid qui venait de s'installer dans la cuisine, en annonçant le cuisinier était réveillé, qu'il s'habillait et qu'il allait arriver.

« Pas trop tôt » dirent la rousse, et le vert vexé ensemble.

Le cuisinier arriva, tout en arrangeant le col de sa chemise bleue et de venir s'installer à table comme si rien ne s'était passé dans l'après midi. Ses amis le regardait, n'osant chacun ne pas poser la question que tout le monde se posait, sauf Zorro qui savait pourquoi il avait été retrouvé dans un fort état d'ébriété. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui brisa le silence.

« T'as pas quelque chose à nous expliquer, Love-Cook ?

« Commence pas toi, j'ai mal au crâne, se contenta de dire le blond en se servant dans le plat que Zorro avait eu tant bien que mal à essayer de réussir.

« Je parle pour tout le monde ! répondit-il en haussant un peu le ton.

« Ah oui, tu ne t'ais pas empressé d'aller raconter à tout le monde peut être ! continua sur le même ton le blond.

« Non.

« Hé ben vas-y ! Raconte-leur ! Je ne m'en souviens même plus si tu veux tout savoir ! Alors fou moi la paix bretteur de mes deux ! » s'énerva Sanji.

Personne n'osait les interrompre. Ce n'était pas une simple petite dispute comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire, c'était carrément un gros règlement de compte entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« - Ah ouais ? Tu veux vraiment que je leur raconte ?

« Zorro, calme toi… essaya timidement le renne.

« Tu veux que je leur raconte hein ?

« Zorro ! continua Nami, inquiète de part l'attitude de ses deux compagnons.

« Tu veux que je leur raconte que t'as faillit te faire baiser par des putains de pirates qui étaient en train de bourrer ta putain de gueule ! » déballa le bretteur, ignorant ses deux amis, et en frappant de son point la table.

Silence dans toute la pièce. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Même Luffy restait silencieux, et c'était arrêté de manger.

Sanji ne prit même pas la peine de riposter, et sortit de la pièce en claquant violement la porte et en marmonnant des insultes à l'égard du bretteur.

Puis on entendit un gros « boum » signifiant que Sanji avait frappé dans un mur.

Nami se leva de sa chaise, furieuse, en se mordant la lèvre d'inquiétude.

Elle regarda Zorro d'un air méchant. Zorro lui, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas voulu ça… il n'avait jamais voulu tout dire à ses nakamas, et de cette manière !

« Je vais le voir…, dit Chopper.

« - Non Chopper, laisse le seul, il vaut mieux », répliqua Robin.

Luffy continua de manger, doucement, sans bruit, les yeux baissés dans son assiette. Les autres firent de même en le voyant continuer, sans reprocher quoi que ce soit au plat du bretteur. Sauf Zorro bien sur, qui à son tour sortit de la pièce sans adresser un mot.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Franky prit la parole :

« Hé bien… c'est ce qu'on appelle une vraie dispute…

« - Je ne les avais jamais vus comme ça auparavant, continua le petit renne, choqué par l'attitude des deux rivaux.

« - En tout cas maintenant on sait pourquoi Sanji était en état d'ébriété. Dit Robin paisiblement.

« - Tu crois que c'est vrai ? demanda le docteur.

« - Pourquoi Sanji serait partit furieux sinon ?

« - Mais Sanji n'accepterai jamais de boire à tout va comme ça avec des pirates…

« - S'il l'a fait, c'est justement parce qu'il ne va pas bien et qu'il en avait besoin. Et si Zorro n'avait pas intervenu, il ne serait surement pas encore au bateau. »

Un silence lourd retomba. Quand soudain, Luffy leva le nez de son assiette, et s'exprima d'un coup :

« On va les faire se réconcilier. » dit il déterminé.

oOo

Voilou, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'aime pas voir s'engueler Sanji et Zorro, mais j'en ai fort besoin pour la suite :O J'espère que ça vous à plu ^^ N'hésiter pas à reviewer hinhin :p

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre !_

_J'ai essayé de le faire assez rapidement – mais bien tout de même, du moins j'espère - parce que j'ai vu que beaucoup ont demandés des « story alert » donc voilà j'avoue que ça me motive beaucoup ! :B_

_Les personnages appartiennent toujoursà Oda ^^_

_Bonne lecture =D_

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Le lendemain matin, Sanji s'était levé tôt pour préparer un petit déjeuné de roi à ses amis, pour en quelque sorte se faire pardonner pour l'histoire de la veille. De succulentes crêpes aux diverses saveurs, chocolat chaud et mousseux, salades de fruits en tout genre, enfin bref, la totale. D'ailleurs, une petite tasse blanche remplie de café très fort encore brulant – comme l'aimait un certain vert – n'attendait que Zorro sur la table. L'équipage arriva progressivement, au rythme du réveil de chacun dans la salle à manger. Bien sur, je ne précise pas que Luffy fut à cet instant même aux anges, mais qu'un bon gros coup de pied l'arrêta net lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer la part des deux femmes du bateau.

Le bretteur se réveilla le dernier, comme à son habitude, et en entrant dans la pièce il remarqua en premier la tasse de café préparée à son égard sur la table. Heureusement pour lui, Sanji n'était pas resté sur le bateau, alors il n'aurait pas à le remercier… enfin, il avait sa fierté tout de même.

Pendant que celui-ci déjeunait tranquillement, Chopper et Sanji étaient partis faire les courses que le blond n'avait pas faites la veille. Le reste de l'équipage était soit partit se promener en ville soit était sur le bateau pour diverses raisons.

Du côté du renne et du cuisiner, tout se déroulait bien. Chopper avait bien reçu les instructions de Nami avant de partir : ne pas quitter Sanji des yeux. Sauf que le blond agissait normalement, sans la moindre petite trace de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ou d'un quelconque mal-être. _Tant mieux, ça doit lui être passé, _pensa Chopper_. _Après avoir acheté tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour la fin de semaine, les deux amis repartirent en direction du bateau, profitant du soleil radieux.

Sauf qu'un regroupement de marchands et de passants attira l'attention des deux hommes. Ils s'approchèrent donc pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Sanji, était visiblement seul face à une bande constituée d'une petite dizaine de pirates qui devaient apparemment beaucoup lui en vouloir, à en voir leurs sourcils excessivement froncés. Le jeune homme était grand, avec des cheveux noirs bleutés, vêtu d'un t-shirt bleu et d'un pantalon noir avec de grandes bottes sombres.

« Dégage minus, sinon mes hommes te font la peau sur le champ… commença le chef de la bande de pirate, agressivement.

« - Désolé d'avoir interrompu votre petit manège les gars, se contenta de répondre le concerné.

« - Et en plus tu te fous de notre gueule, enfoiré !

Le chef des pirates n'en attendit pas plus pour lui coller un poing dans le visage. Chopper voulu accourir vers le jeune homme pour l'aider, mais Sanji l'en empêcha en lui tirant son petit sac à dos.

« Cet homme sait se battre Chopper, laisse le faire » lui chuchota-t'il à l'oreille, tout en continua à observer attentivement la scène. Plus il regardait les pirates, plus ils lui rappelaient quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de qui.

Le jeune homme essuya juste le petit filet de sang qui coulait sur son menton un sourire provocateur se dessinant sur son visage, puis n'eut même pas le temps de rendre la pareille aux pirates qu'un violent coup de pied s'étala sur le crâne de leur chef, l'assommant complètement au sol. C'était bien évidement le coup de pied de notre cher cuisinier.

« Salopard, c'était toi hier, dans le bar » grogna-t'il tout bas.

Le jeune brun parut un moment assez choqué de cette intervention dans la bagarre, mais ça ne lui déplut pas.

« Je m'en occupe avec toi, lui dit Sanji sans vraiment demander son avis.

« - Pas de problème ! » répondit le jeune, tout sourire aux lèvres.

Chopper resta à l'écart, ne voulant pas intervenir dans une bagarre qui ne le regardait pas, et puis, il avait toutes les courses à surveiller ! Le blond et le jeune inconnu n'en eurent d'ailleurs pas pour longtemps. Les pirates minables étaient tous au sol en moins de deux. La foule applaudit, puis se dispersa progressivement en laissant les deux vainqueurs au milieu de la route.

« Merci .

« - Pas besoin de me remercier, j'avais un compte à régler avec ces gars-là, répondit le cuisiner tout en s'allumant une cigarette, nerveux.

« - Hé bien, quel coup de pied en tout cas… hum, tu es ?

« - C'est Sanji. Et toi ? répondit-t'il après avoir soufflé sa fumée.

« - Grey. Grey Fullbuster.

« - Sanji, on devrait y aller avant que la marine arrive ici et voit le ravage, intervint Chopper, assez inquiet du désastre qu'avaient provoqués les deux jeunes hommes.

« - Alors comme ça tu es pirate ? demanda Grey au blond.

« - Ouais, comme toi, je me trompe ?

« - Plutôt perspicace, dit le jeune homme en souriant, d'un sourire assez éblouissant, pour tout dire.

« - Peut être à bientôt sur l'île, Grey ! conclut Sanji, qui devait se dépêcher avec Chopper de retourner au bateau.

« - Bye ! »

Lorsque que les deux membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille partirent, Grey Fullbuster ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

oOo

Tout le monde était de retour au bateau, chacun ayant fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire et profité du beau temps de la journée. Sanji préparait le dîné dans la cuisine avec les ingrédients frais qu'il avait pu acheter dans l'après-midi avec le docteur.

Zorro s'entrainait dans la vigie. Après des efforts que l'on pourrait qualifier de « surhumains », le vert descendit de la vigie pour aller se servir à boire. Bizarre, les zouaves de service ne faisait aucun bruit… E il n'avait vu ni Robin en train d'entretenir ses plantes, et la lumière à la fenêtre de la chambre de la navigatrice était éteinte. Bwarf et puis… qu'importe où ils étaient passé, il avait soif.

En ouvrant la porte de la cuisine, il manqua en un fragment de seconde de se prendre en pleine tête le blond qui sortait de la pièce – vêtu de son beau tablier rose. La tête de Sanji se contenta de se frapper contre l'épaule musclée du bretteur. Ce qui eu pour conséquence de produire un petit choc entre les neurones de notre cuisinier. Puis en quelques secondes l'escrimeur se retira, sourcils froncés.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, puis après s'être vaguement excusés par un joli « Bouge de là tête de gazon, tu vois bien que tu gènes ! » suivit d'un gracieux « C'est pas de ma faute si tu bigles mon pauvre sourcil en vrille ! », ils repartirent chacun dans leur direction opposé, affichant tous les deux un petit sourire _Tout était revenu comme avant entre eux._

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'équipage était réuni dans la chambre des filles. Et il faut dire qu'ils étaient en plein débat. Le sujet ? L'obsession qu'avait Luffy de vouloir à tout prix réconcilier ses deux nakamas. Ussop surveillait la porte, au cas où les deux jeunes hommes suspecteraient quoi que ce soit. La discussion n'amenait pas à grand-chose, jusqu'à ce que Robin prenne la parole :

« Si vous désirez tant qu'ils se rapprochent tous les deux, il suffit de les forcer à être ensemble et se supporter le plus longtemps possible.

« - Mais…

« - Et les rendre jaloux l'un de l'autre », continua t'elle paisiblement.

Décidément, personne n'avait compris pourquoi il fallait faire cela, mais c'était l'idée de Robin alors ça allait forcement aboutir à quelque chose. Puis soudain, les interrompant dans leur petite réunion secrète, Sanji appela ses déesses à travers tout le bateau.

« NAMIII-SWAAAAN, ROBIN-CHWAAAN, LE DINE EST PRET ~ ! » lança t'il des cœurs dans les yeux.

L'équipage se dispersa rapidement comme si de rien n'était, et tous partirent à table déguster le repas du cuisinier. Et enfin, depuis le petit incident entre Zorro et Sanji, tout se passa normalement, et tout le monde riait à table, même si le vert et le blond ne s'adressaient la parole que pour des petits détails comme « passe moi le sel » ou « donne moi le plat », mais c'était tout de même dans la bonne ambiance que la soirée se poursuivit.

A la fin du repas, lorsque tout le monde partit se coucher à l'exception de Franky qui était de tour de garde, Nami intercepta discrètement Robin pour lui poser une question :

« Tu crois qu'en faisant tout ça… Zorro et Sanji pourraient… comment dire, avoir des sentiments entre eux ? Enfin, de l'amitié… ? »

La concernée ne fit que hocher la tête, souriante.

oOo

Cinq jours passèrent et il était temps de lever l'ancre pour le Sunny. Ils décidèrent d'ailleurs de partir en fin d'après-midi car les courants allaient leur être favorables. Tout était prêt, le voyage pour la prochaine île durerait à peu près une petite semaine selon les dires des marins du village.

Le bateau s'éloigna alors doucement du rivage, le soleil se cacha peu à peu derrière l'horizon.

Quelques heures après leur départ, lorsque la nuit était tombée et que l'équipage avait diné, tout le monde partit se coucher à l'exception de Zorro qui était de garde.

L'escrimeur partit donc s'installer dans la vigie, avec une bouteille de rhum, et l'intention de faire quelques exercices avant de surveiller éternellement l'horizon. Mais après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson préférée, il se sentit dégouté et n'avait pas envie de faire ses pompes nocturnes. Il était trop contrarié, mais pas assez futé pour le comprendre, et comprendre pourquoi. Il s'appuya alors nonchalamment sur le fauteuil près de la grande vitre, et contempla l'océan, pour l'instant incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Deux heures plus tard, le bretteur s'était enfin endormi – les habitudes reprennent vite…

La navigatrice entra en chemise de nuit dans la vigie et le réveilla en le secouant très fortement. Le vert se réveilla après quelques baffes, et se demanda un instant ce que faisait la sorcière en petite tenue trempée dans la vigie en train de lui mettre des claques pour le réveiller.

« Zorro, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ! Je savais que je pouvais pas te faire confiance et que t'allais dormir, IDIOT !

Le vert eut le temps de comprendre lorsque le bateau fut secoué d'une grosse secousse, et qu'une énorme pluie déferlait sur l'océan. Nami était d'ailleurs assez affolée, ça ne devait pas être une petite tempête de rien du tout.

« Je viens de réveiller tout le monde, il faut absolument que l'on change de direction sinon on finit englouti !

« - Je fais quoi ? lui demanda Zorro, qui avait repris tous ses esprits.

« - Va diriger la barre à l'aide de Chopper, il faut qu'un se tire d'ici tout de suite ! »

La navigatrice descendit alors la grande échelle pour retourner dans sa chambre enfiler un anorak et vérifier toutes ses cartes et les directions, pour vite échapper à cette tempête.

Mais les vagues rendirent la chose plus compliqué à faire, le bateau tanguait dans tous les sens et l'équipage fut secoué de partout.

Lorsque Zorro tenta de descendre quelques barreaux de l'échelle à son tour, il vit l'agitation sur le bateau du haut d'où il était placé. Luffy s'occupait de ne pas laisser les canons tomber dans l'océan, Robin grâce à son fruit du démon s'occupait des voiles tant bien que mal, et avant d'observer quoi que ce soit d'autre, une secousse bien plus grosse que les autres fit complètement pencher le bateau. Le bretteur, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à l'échelle en tentant de descendre, vit Sanji glisser jusqu'au bord du bateau, quasi assommé par le rebord qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine tête, et une énorme vague arriva lentement au dessus de lui et se dressa en même temps tellement rapidement que le bretteur n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler à son compagnon de courir de l'autre côté du bateau, mais même s'il avait pu entendre, le bateau était bien trop penché et glissant pour cela. Heureusement, le bretteur était trop haut et la vague ne l'atteint pas, même s'il se protégeait des grosses éclaboussures en mettant son bras devant le visage.

En une seconde, après que la vague se soit retirée, après son passage inondant le bateau, Zorro ne vit plus le blond. Il ferma les yeux, et les rouvris quelques secondes après, sans toujours aucune trace du cuisinier. Pas besoin de réfléchir, le vert descendit à toute vitesse l'échelle sans se soucier des secousses, et en regardant Robin et Luffy toujours difficilement occupés à leurs tâches, il vit que son capitaine lui n'avait rien vu, mais que Robin venait également d'assister à la scène.

Une fois descendu, l'épéiste se dévêtit rapidement de son t-shirt trempé et des ses chaussures, et il se mit tant bien que mal sur le rebord, puis au moment de plonger, plusieurs bras le retinrent pour ne pas qu'il saute. Etonné, il se retourna et vit Robin trempée et à bout de souffle plus loin derrière lui, et elle lui lança une corde qu'elle venait d'accrocher solidement au mat.

Un petit signe de tête de Zorro suffit à remercier la brune qui finalement partit aider Chopper à la barre, car le bretteur n'avait pas pu le rejoindre. Nami donnaient des ordres à chacun pour que tout soit organisé, au mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Zorro, une fois s'être nouée la corde autour de la taille, s'élança en plongeant dans l'océan d'un sombre absolu malgré les lumières du bateau.

Sanji essayait de nager malgré les énormes vagues qui l'empêchaient de pouvoir se calmer un moment ou de reprendre son souffle. Il ne voyait rien, et sentait ses forces diminuer trop rapidement. Il voyait les lumières du Sunny s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui, le courant l'emportait bien trop loin pour qu'il est la chance que l'un de ses nakamas le voient dans l'eau. _Non, je peux pas abandonner. Je peux pas mourir ici putain ! _Le blond se débattait dans l'eau, avalant de l'eau dès qu'une vague le coulait. _Putain… Putain ! _Sanji repensa alors à Nami et Robin. Des images des deux femmes défilaient à une vitesse incroyablement rapide dans sa tête. Ensuite, venait le jour où Luffy était venu au Baratie, le jour où il avait prit la mer, pour All Blue. Il vit ses nakamas, tous autour d'un plat qu'il avait lui-même préparé avec tout l'amour du monde. Les images défilaient trop vite. Et puis il vit Zorro. _Pourquoi ce foutu marimo ?_ Il le vit, lorsqu'il s'était battu en équipe avec lui contre l'équipage de Foxy, il le vit en train de soulever des poids surhumains, il le vit en train d'apprécier l'un de ces plats…

Zorro nageait, luttait contre les vagues. Et puis il vit enfin la tête du blond dépasser de l'eau. Il sembler avoir renoncé. Il hurla son nom, malgré l'eau qui entrait dans sa bouche comme pour l'en empêcher.

_Zorro ?_

Sanji se tourna alors vers le cri qu'il venait d'entendre, prononçant son prénom. Il vit le bretteur, nageant vers lui, difficilement.

_Ah… c'était bien lui. Il devait surement déjà être mort. La tête d'algue ne serait jamais venue le rechercher en risquant sa vie…_

Puis une vague s'écroula sur lui, ce qui l'amena profondément dans l'eau, où il perdit connaissance. Zorro prit une grande inspiration puis replongea à son tour dans l'eau. Il s'approcha du blond, retenant sa respiration du mieux qu'il pu. Puis colla le dos du cuisinier sur son torse, pour pouvoir le remonter plus facilement. Une fois à la surface, au contact chaud du torse musclé du bretteur, Sanji ouvrit les yeux et recracha de l'eau. Mais il n'avait plus la force de lutter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais on le guidait, et le cuisinier se laissait faire.

« Quoi ? Ils sont dans l'océan ? demanda Nami à Robin qui était en train de tout lui raconter.

« - Je vais les chercher ! affirma Luffy.

« - LUFFY ! Tu ne peux nager, idiot ! »

« - Je les vois ! cria Chopper à l'intention de ses nakamas.

« - Tirez tous la corde ! » demanda Robin.

L'équipage n'en attendit pas plus pour exécuter les ordres, prenant chacun le risque de ne pas tenir la barre pour diriger le Sunny et préférant s'assurer de la survie de leur deux nakamas. Zorro sentit qu'on l'aidait à revenir à contre sens du courant, _heureusement que Robin avait pensé à la corde…_

Les deux jeunes hommes furent remontés sur le bateau à la force des bras de l'équipage. Une fois dessus, le vert lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur le cuisinier, s'allongea sur le dos, et respirait fortement pour récupérer. Le blond était également sur le dos, à côté de Zorro. Après un coup sur son torse de la part du médecin de bord, il recracha violement toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée.

Il tourna faiblement sa tête vers l'escrimeur, juste à côté de lui, et lui dit :

« Merci, Zorro. »

Tout l'équipage, après ce remerciement, riait, comme pour extérioriser tout le stresse qu'ils avaient endurés pour leurs deux compagnons. Zorro lui adressa un superbe sourire, les yeux plissés, et pour une fois depuis longtemps, ces sourcils étaient tout décontractés.

« Tu me revaudras ça, Ero-Cook » finit-il par lui répondre, ce qui provoqua également le petit rire de Sanji.

Tout le monde fut soulagé, et après avoir prit soin de mettre les deux rescapés dans leurs lits, le reste de l'équipage mena le bateau pour enfin sortir de la tempête.

_Voilou pour ce chapitre !_

_J'espère que ça a comblé vos attentes =x_

_Il n'est pas très long, mais je vous promet que le prochain le sera plus :) _

_Aussi, pour ceux qui connaissent Fairy Tail, vous devriez connaître le personnage que j'ai intégré : Grey Fullbuster. J'ai lu 2/3 tomes de ce manga, donc je ne compte pas utiliser ce personnage tel qu'il est dans le manga, mais je l'utilise juste pour l'aspect physique, autrement dit je change son caractère etc, mais pas sa tête… :p_

_Dans le premier chapitre on voit Sanji et Zorro très fâchés l'un contre l'autre, ce chapitre là beaucoup moins, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ca ne sera pas niais pour la suite o_

_J'espère en tout cas que vous avez appréciez et que vous…. Reviewrez ? :3 _

_Merci beaucoup de votre lectures, n'hésitez pas à me dire les incohérences et tout ce qui ne va pas !_


End file.
